Shades of Hell
by Celestial Glowhead
Summary: What will happen when the toughest undead warrior of both Liveside and Deadside and a trigger happy vampire police girl join forces to prevent England's inminent doom and stop Armageddon from being carried out? Only time will tell. New monsters are rising but so are they. EDIT: Now on Hiatus for indefinite time.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys and gals. Glad to have you reading this, 'cause if you are, you are really making ne happy. This here is my second story in this site, I had plenty of others but they were mostly in Google plus. This concept just came to my mind when I played Shadownman in my N64 emulator and watched Hellsing (Abridged, lol). Anyway, moving along, this story will be set after the events of Shadowman 2 and after Alucard's departure near the end of Hellsing but also before his return at the very end of it. The key characters will be Michael/Shadowman and Seras but more will show up later. Don't want to disclose too much or break the surprises, there might be some P.O.V (Point Of View) switches between the characters too. There will be some OC's but don't see them as forced inserts but rather complete characters with purpose. That said, hope you enjoy this as much or more than I did writing it ;)**

 **Chapter 1: Born to raise Hell.**

[Present day. Louisiana, New Orleans]

Sitting on a bar, trying to enjoy his free time, was Michael LeRoi. The current Shadowman. He hadn't been sleeping enough as of lately. It had been over 17 years since he stopped Legion's Armageddon plan, and up to 15 since he had killed Asmodeus.

Things didn't change much for him afterwards, at the time he was a tad tired from all of Nettie's tasks and assignments. As Shadowman his stamina was endless but not in the Liveside, as a human. He was exhausted so he figured out he would have to take a break, albeit a short one, knowing the odds.

When it was terrorists or human threats, either the military or a certain bleach skinned super soldier would handle it. When it was about the supernatural, the inhuman, that was his call. This proved true when his boss, Aunt Nettie appeared in front of him.

"Enjoying your time, Michael?" Mike would have been surprised if he wasn't initiated. But he was, more than just that, he was the Shadowman. He knew what she came for.

"Dearest Agneta, may I ask what brings you here despite how obvious the answer is?" Mike asked keeping his composture and cool as much as possible. Nettie just sat down quietly and told him what he had to hear.

"I need you today, Michael. I had a vision, a prophetic dream of the chaos to come. Dark forces are involved in it and they are hungry." Michael listened to her words carefully, sipping his drink to not waste it. "There's an organization called Hellsing."

"As in Abraham Van Hellsing?" Asked Michael, being well versed in those legends, especially the dark ones. Nettie just nodded and proceeded.

"As you can imagine, they take care of monsters, demons and other dangers for the sake of mankind." Nettie went on to tell him about their story and about their asset, Alucard, formerly Vlad Tepes and Dracula. Michael knew he was more than a myth but he didn't know he was that real. Made him wonder how people didn't spot him in all those years.

"Integra is more than capable of leading but she needs a lot of help and protection, which is why she had Alucard to take good care of her but he is long gone now. If my visions hold true, we have an enemy in common and Hellsing will be the first target as they're the ones with the most chance to stop him."

"Don't play any noun or vague games with me right now, Agnetta. Do you honestly know who's behind the enemy lines, pulling the strings?" At Michael's request, Nettie just pulled a folder containing all files on the subject and handed it to Michael.

"Father Mathias Drake. All you need to know about him is in there. It should do you some good, if you can hand that to the people at Hellsing, they should have an easier time finding him."

"A priest? Now that's just rich." Michael said of his overall fachade. He then started reading what seemed to be the man's description and story and it already struck him as supernatural. 7 ft tall, caucasian, bald with a slight beard, not too exceptional. It was his records what caught Michael's eye.

He was reported to have been caught in a fire in october 1997, shown without any visible scars next month, pronounced the only survivor of a catastrophic train wreck back at 2000, pictured preaching for a small community in Mississipi 4 hours prior to a plane crash in Alburquerque yet spotted leaving flowers on it's wreckage by the time the authorities even got there.

Added to more inconsistencies, the last picture of the man, suspected to have been taken before an arms deal back at 2016 showed him with no considerable aging at all from the previous ones. The pattern that Michael saw there was that he was always holding a praying necklace in a distinctive manner. The info suggested that he uses the churches where he worked as fronts for illegal activities. But he knew there was more to it. Despite his good fachade, Nettie's connections got him, linked and pinned him to England, where he got in touch with some scientists who formerly worked for a dead nazi organization called Millenium.

"So you're telling me that I have to go babysit for an organization that is not even supposed to exist while keeping them from the hands of a diabolic priest? Surprisingly one of the least crazy jobs you have given to me." After a deep sigh, Michael just asked. "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. You will go to England. I need my eyes to oversee all of this. Try to track him down, see what he is up to. And if you do come across Hellsing, just try to stay on their good side and get their help. You might just happen to meet their current vampire guard, her name is Seras Victoria. You will need each other, remember that. Feel like you can you handle all of this?"

"Will do my best, Nettie. Can't assure this will work, though." Said Michael as he gathered his stuff and put it in a bag, getting on his feet.

"Just come back in one piece, Michael. And don't play around."

"But then where would be the fun?" He asked with a smile. He paid his drinks and left the bar with a bag full of his stuff at hand and waving goodbye at Nettie, now set on his quest.

[At the docks, 1 hour later]

Michae went on board and took the trip on a boat. Once there, he just stared in the distance at his next destination, thinking deeply on that.

'The world is in constant peril, some times of monsters and outer dark, some others from itself. Once again, I'm called to save it. I don't know if I can be more than just the asshole of the universe but I'll do my best. Maybe it's just that I'm the best the world can afford. I can't fix it but I can stop it's destruction at least, stop it from being even worse. Tomorrow, I will see the creatures of the night and face them on their own ground and game. Perhaps the ranks of Hellsing will prove valuabe as allies. If I do meet these people, I can only hope that they're up to the reputation they have earned.'

After this inner monologue, he sat to sleep a little on the way. He really needed it. His arrival was in the morning.

The next day, after arriving on England, Michael walked through the streets looking for the first blood. He pretended to be a tourist to not call much attention and pulled out a map that Nettie gave to him, with all the secret passages and suspicious areas marked. Typical of Nettie. After walking enough distance, Michael just sat down in an alley, letting time do the rest. He was in an abandonned block.

It was almost night time in there, which would have prompted Michael to hurry into a darker place before transforming, hadn't it been for the lack of pedestrians to witness the happening.

'If they haven't noticed Dracula from all people, if I can call him people, I doubt there will be someone paying mind to me.' Thinking that through, Michael just waited and stared at the pale moon from the alley as it became night time.

The power of darkness and shadows flowing through his veins, revitalizing him, giving him a purpose and meaning, turning him into something else entirely, something among the lines of a real boogeyman, Michael just embraced it and let it flow further. Although there was no one to hear, the transformation broke the silence like a stone slamming against a body of water, right before it resumed it's normal shape.

When he walked out, there was only Shadowman to look at. Flaming blue eyes, lit and blazing like torches, the mask of shadows visibly knitted to his ribs, his lack of shirt revealed his exposed bone structure on the torso and blue light on his insides, just shining.

He pulled his shadowgun from his satchel, which was far deeper on the inside than it looked from the outside, courtesy of Nettie's magic. He had heard of a strong armed fellow with a similar one, hanging around with a young archer, didn't know either though.

'I have to admit, It's good to be back. The power, the tension. How ironic, becoming death is what makes me feel alive.' Shadowman then went out for a walk, searching for his target.

He used his heightened senses to pick up any signs of trouble nearby. This street was supposed to be where Drake would hide his little nightmares. Couldn't risk them catching any sunlight, could he? They had to be hidden in the typical and cliche warehouse where a fight could ensue. But as he walked closer he heard some distinctive sounds that indicated a fight, or a slaughter actually. He went towards the origin of the noise, the front of an abandonned building. The thing was messed up badly but it still stood for now. According to the data, Drake owned the site and used it as an orphanage but one day he closed it for being in bad shape. But it was pretty spaceful, and the files noted that he was seen around it lately, receiving some crates and mysterious packages.

'Now what could this be?' Shadowman wondered as he made his way towards the main entrance door after skipping some fences and warning signs.

The door had been forced. It had a broken lock, suggesting someone was in there already and had arrived before him. But why break into a place that belonged to them? Drake surely had keys or people in charge. No, this implied a third party involved. The way the entrance got forced made Shadowman think the individual had to be pretty strong but at the same time relatively small since a big man would have left bigger footprints.

With his gun out, he dared venture inside. He didn't turn any lights on to avoid detection. He walked down some hallways, noticing some blood splattered walls. Creepy, but he was used to it. The noise intensified, he could now tell the details, blood splashing, flesh torn apart, bones cracking and even a few bullets. He went for the back door, which led to a backyard but at it's left there was a broken window, which allowed to catch a glimpse of the scuffle.

Once in there, he looked through to see a girl in uniform standing surrounded by what looked like ghouls. He was surprised to see how well the girl was handling herself, brutalizing every monster on the way, smashing their skulls and punching their guts out. That explained the footprints he saw earlier, they were hers. The thing he noticed about her was that she was most likely a vampire. The red eyes and pointy fangs gave it away. No ordinary police girl could be bathing in blood and pretty much dancing through the beasts like that. He figured out this would have to be the vampire that Nettie mentioned as the enforcer of Hellsing.

'She's good at this. But she could use a hand.' Shadowman thought to himself. Since there were more ghouls coming from the sides he decided to give her a hand and introduce himself later. He vaulted over the window, into the backyard, grass and trees surrounding him, as well as the ghouls. He aimed his shadowgun at them, then fired and let the magical bullets rip through the air to do what they were made for.

The girl saw how the fiends around her got their heads shot off before she even got her hands on them.

'I didn't even touch the bastards.' She thought to herself in confusion. She turned to see the Shadowman with his gun at hand.

"Need some help here?" He asked. She blinked in disbelief before lifting her rifle and shooting the ghouls coming from the windows behind Shadowman. She then fixed her sight back on Shadowman.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Questions for later, darling. Right now let's focus on the problem at hand." Michael then aimed his shadowgun at the horde that busted through the walls. The girl was amazed to see that the weapon didn't shoot average metal bullets but rather shrieking souls as projectiles.

'Now who the hell is this.' She wondered, but she regained her focus and blasted more of the undead with her rifle. Some of them rose from the dirt beneath them, stretching heads and arms out but Shadowman shot them off as they popped, while his new companion just stomped and squished them like grapes. A few more jumped from the rooftop intending to land by surprise but the two of them aimed their weapons at the incoming ghouls and gunned them down before they even landed, letting drops of blood and chunks of rotten meat and bone rain down on them. After they were all done for, Shadowman absorbed their dead souls, gaining more energy for himself.

"Care to talk now?" The girl questioned, spitting on what was left of the creatures and putting her rifle to rest on her shoulder. It was a big rifle on that.

"Oh yes. My name is Michael but at this particular time, you can call me Shadowman. You must be Seras Victoria. Sent by Hellsing?"

"How'd ya know that?" She asked, more intrigued than concerned.

"My boss. She speaks highly of you and Hellsing as a whole." Shadowman replied.

"Now I'm flattered. Say, you're not from 'round here, are you?" Asked Seras, knowing that the inhuman monster slayer in front of her had never stepped on her ground before.

"You're right on that. We come from different worlds, Seras Victoria. But tonight they collide. They have to. Have you ever heard of Aunt Nettie?"

"A little. So the witch sends you off alone in order to to clean up a supernatural mess?"

"Yeah. Doesn't that sound familar to you." Seras just smirked at that.

"It does." She said, realizing the man was very much like her in that aspect. "I've heard some things about you too. Thought you were just a tale to scare vampires and shit."

"I'm as real as you get. I take it you were sent by Integra to investigate."

"More like anhilate but yeah. Broke in a few minutes ago, then the bastards tried to gang up on me. Didn't go well for them." She glanced at the remains of ghouls and chunks of them scattered all around.

"Listen, I will go take a look inside, you're free to follow me. The man pulling the strings wouldn't have settled for a pack of fodder. There's more to it." That said, Shadowman headed back into the place after kicking down the door.

"Sure, lead the way." Seras said, not knowing full well what Shadowman looked for. She only expected a casual hunting mission but Integra said nothing about a conspiration or a voodo warrior showing in her way.

Once inside, she followed Shadowman to a study he suspected was where the big fish kept tabs on the operation. She then asked questions.

"So what or who exactly are you looking for?"

"The heart of this mess. Take a look yourself." Said Shadowman as he handed her the same folder Nettie gave him, before entering the room. He walked towards the table with the books and notes on the experiments and picked them up.

"Integra didn't tell me anything of this."

"That's because they don't want her to know what hit her. But now we do." He then read out loud a message that he found out was sent from the main computer.

 _"Mr. Drake, the experiments are going as expected. Your nightbreed is pretty close to reaching it's ultimate state. The trucks should be leaving soon enough, we are ready for our next meeting. We left some of the less fortunate creatures to guard the safehouse, just in case somebody goes snooping. Once finished with the operation, I plan that we burn down the places to erase the evidence, Hellsing's forces have started tracking us and it's only a matter of time. So I set a timer. Two hours from now, the first lab will blow up. We'll be passing to the next phase soon."_

 _"-Yours truly, Dr. Randolph.-"_

That last part really alarmed Seras.

"How long ago did he send the message?"

"1 hour and 59 minutes." Without wasting any time, Shadowman grabbed as much papers and diaries as he could and kicked apart the door. He grabbed Seras by the wrist and shot a hole through the nearest wall. Running wild and dragging the girl with him, Shadowman jumped off the small building. He wrapped his arms around Seras to protect her from the blast and the fall. Perhaps she didn't need it, being a superhuman vampire, but Shadowman had to make sure. When they fell, his body took most of the fall and damage, the building going out in flames as they touched the street. Shadowman just shrugged it off and checked up on Seras.

"Feeling fine?" Asked Shadowman without thinking of himself.

"Yeah. I think your ribs broke my fall. Why'd you do that?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the moment, don't sweat it." The two of them fixed their eyes on the fire that had been started and the remains of the building.

"And there goes your lead." Seras commented as the flames rose.

"It's okay. But I need you to take me to your boss. She has to know of this before it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

"I'm not too sure. But it's going to mean endless destruction and waste for all of us. We should get moving." Said Shadowman as he got on his feet, waiting for Seras to lead him to Hellsing manor in order to meet Integra.

"Fine then. Mind if I ask you some questions on the way?" Seras asked out of curiosity. She couldn't tell why she was so quick on trusting the man, perhaps she found him to be a warrior and a survivor, just like herself. She respected that and could relate to him.

"Fire them up, sis." Shadowman said as he walked alongside her. He started to like her enthusiasm.

"How long have you been working for Nettie, doing this kind of stuff?"

"Two decades, hell of a job."

"How many monsters have you killed?"

"Hundreds to thousands. On my first years."

"Which were the worst ones?"

"There was Legion."

"As in the biblical demon?"

"Exactly that one. Also Asmodeus."

"Are there more like you?"

"Were. There's a long line of Shadowmen in history and I'm the current one. The best Nettie could afford I guess."

Seras would have asked more, but both of them stopped when they saw a limousine steering and flashing next to them. Shadowman gripped his gun but Seras held his hand softly, signaling him to stay calm as she recognized the vehicle.

"It's okay, they're with me." She said, reassuring Shadowman. Then a door opened and the chaffeur signaled them to get in. Shadowman followed Seras as she hopped in, sitting cautiously. Once inside, they were welcomed by the dark gaze of a silver haired woman that Seras showed a lot of respect to. Shadowman could already imagine who this was, impressed with her entrance and approach. Instead of waiting for them in the manor, she picked them up after she saw the explosion, which led Shadowman to believe she kept an eye on them earlier. She then looked at his eyes and broke the silence.

"Greetings, Mr. LeRoi, and welcome. I hope my arrival was in good time." Shadowman wondered at first how she knew his name. He figured it out soon. Nettie. He then played along.

"It was. It really was, miss..."

"Hellsing. Integra Hellsing. Though I prefer sir."

"Right." Shadowman then pulled all the info he had on Drake and his uprising. "We need to discuss some things. It's urgent."


	2. The deadlights

**Chapter 2:**

 **The deadlights.**

 **1978, in a family farm, located in a distant rural town**.

A farmer stood on a field of his property, working early. He was cutting up some wooden logs with an axe, more to keep his mind distracted than anything else. He was bald with a clean small beard, his eyes green like the field where he stood. Also tall, with an imposing physique that would make him tower over any ordinary lumberjack or farmer. He wore some black pants and a white sleveless shirt with no noticeable sweat.

It was pretty early in the morning, barely 4:00 am. That was a regular time to wake up for the man but he had another reason to be awake at this time and on the outside.

After finishing the logs, he watched as a group of men arrived in a truck, expecting to see him. Their hats and glasses indicated that they were sensible towards sunlight. They were grimmly to say the least, but the man waved at them like old friends, a smile on his face as he did.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't my best friends in the whole wide world." Said the farmer man cheerfully. "You gonna take me out for another ride, guys?"

"You know the drill." Replied the leading agent.

"Yeah, I will play along, no questions asked, while you try your mad experiments on me and see how that turns out, for as long as you pay our bills and keep us under cover. Get this over with quickly, I have to attend my family." Said the farmer, a little tired but willing to cooperate regardless.

"Same old Drake. Get him on board, I'll call it in." Said the leading agent thinking of how much they had done this. His men lead Drake to the back of the truck, where he sat with the others patiently waiting for them to make it to their secret testing facility.

During the whole trip, Drake could only think of his wife and daughter's well being and how much he wanted to spend the day with them. He had lived for a long time, taking offers from obscure groups and organizations that needed him for their goals, to make a change in history. The company had been harvesting his blood to their favor, studying him and seeing ways to leverage his assets. They kept him and his family out of the reach of other groups. Drake understood mankind, and he knew that if given the chance, Hellsing or something worse would find him and try to exterminate him. It wasn't sure but he would take no chances. But he was glad to have a family that loved him and that he could protect. An aged being like him, an anomaly in nature, had only this as a reminder of the bits of humanity and emotions he still had. He wished this peace would last long enough for him to feel alive again.

"We heard you were trying to become a priest. How does that work for you?" Asked the leading agent as they hit the road.

"Just wait and see."

 **Present day, streets of London.**

Shadowman's first meeting with the leader of Hellsing was going just fine, by his standards at least.

"Now that introductions are out of the window, I say it's better if you two get down to business." Said Seras as Integra read the files provided by Michael. Didn't take her any longer to finish reading, now fixing her eyes back on Shadowman.

"Are you sure this is the man, the one we look for?" Asked Integra.

"Positive. The papers Seras and I brought confirm it. He is the monster maker in the flesh." Shadowman assured her.

"Well, mister LeRoi, you can believe me that we'll be doing our best to track him down. If we get a location, you will be first one we tell. Do say, did Agnetta tell you to stay around for the time being?"

"Something among those lines but if we do things right, it should not take too long."

"If so, you are free to come along. I will see to it myself that your time here is pleasant."

"I appreciate it. Hope it's not bothersome for you."

Shadowman and Integra kept questioning and answering to each other during the time it took to reach Hellsing manor, much to Seras' amusement. What they didn't know was that some grimm figures were watching them go from a high vantage point on top of a building.

"Shall we chase them, sir?" Asked the one watching, using his enhanced eyesight. He wore some shredded black robes with an ominous hood.

"No. Our Lord has spoken, we are only charged with watching them and informing." Said the other one, who wore a similar getup except that his was red. Bloody red. "We will only keep the others informed. Until the order is given, we do not engage."

The red hooded man then picked a communicator to establish contact with his superiors.

"The Shadowman has arrived. He and the police girl have escaped the old lab and gained intel. He is being led towards the homebase by the hunters." Then a deep voice, belonging to their master, answered to this report.

"Precisely what I was expecting. You two can come back to the base, I will take it from here."

"Should we prepare the next attack, sir?"

"No, that won't be necessary, boys. If we want to cover our tracks, we need people they can't link or trace to us. Hired guns. You are dismissed now." The two did as they were told and picked their equipment up before leaving the scene silently.

The car eventually made it. Everyone got out and went for the main entrance to the manor. Shadowman stood a moment to take a good look at the property.

"Is it what you had in mind?" Integra asked him.

"Eh, more or less. It sure has an eerie vibe going for it. So where am I headed first?" Michael asked, very politely, trying not to incomodate sir Integra on the slightest. He was far from his turf now, the wise and decent thing to do was follow all instructions and leads of his host and try to be a well accomodated guest before they would get back to working on the present matters.

"The guest's room. We arranged it before your arrival. Seras here will lead you there and give you an appropriate tour across the place so you can get familar with it." Integra replied, with a calm but refined tone.

"Alright, but I will need a bathroom. The swamps of Louisiana aren't very clean places and it would be best to take the scent away."

"No worries, we'll get to that in a few moments. Now, if you'd be kind enough to proceed." Said Seras as she motioned towards the way in and walked through with Michael following behind her.

Michael took a moment to appreciate the decorations and details put into making this place unique and charming, the furniture, the statues, there was something. The guards just watched as they walked, nodding a little and making way for the two of them.

"Well, you guys do live kind of a fancy life style."

"A little. So what do you think of Integra?" Seras asked Michael as they neared the guests room.

"She's a good woman. Though she feels like a Bond villain at times." Seras chuckled a little at this. "Is she a good boss to you?"

"I'd like to think she is the best but neither of us has been the same since the master faded away. We've got even more work to do now."

"Yeah, figured it out. For how long have you been at it? At all of this?" Seras shook her head for a moment at this.

"18 years is a long time. Long enough for it to be my reality." Seras then opened the door for Michael. "If you have any issues just let me know."

"Don't even worry about it. Wake me up when you get a hint of the next hideout." This said, Michael went into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Seras left the room and went back to work.

'Nice girl.'' Michael thought to himself as he continued his activities before going to bed. He sat there for a moment and checked his personal items and possessions in the bag, putting it next to the bed. He slowly laid himself down to get sleeping.

Michael didn't get much good sleep that night. Some visions plagued his mind and dreams as he tried to rest. London in flames, like back at 1666, the manor he rested in being raided by beasts and Drake, looking down on him with a smile, extending his hand to him. Were those just bad dreams? Or was he actually catching glimpses of a messed up future to come soon? Shadowman would soon find out what this all meant and if it held any truth.

Seras went into Integra's office as ordered.

"You wanted to see me, Integra sir?"

"Oh yes, do take a seat, please." Seras did as told and sat in front of Integra, ready to listen.

"As you can imagine, this is all about our new guest. Years ago, when Alucard was still with us, before he even met you, we came across a man who lived in a small town. We thought he was helping our enemies build an army of ghouls for their use in war. Alucard found the place bombed to ashes, probably by the military in an attempt to tie loose ends and wipe out enemies of the state. But when Alucard arrived, he only found a man alive, his target. Whatever bomb they dropped on him served only to slow him down. He tried to fight Alucard and he held his own for a while. I had to lift Alucard's restrictions for him to win. The man was shredded to pieces, left for dead. Or so I thought until tonight."

"Drake." Seras guessed.

"That's right. He isn't just an average megalomaniac vampire, he is an ancient being, almost as old as Alucard. We didn't know too much about him back then except that his DNA was being harvested to create monsters and super soldiers." Integra sighed at the distant thought, looking back on those events.

"Is there a point to telling me all of this?" Seras asked, concerned.

"Yes, there is. Without Alucard, things like this will grow considerably harder. That's why we should watch out. If this is the first time we've seen him move in all these years it's because he has huge plans and we don't know them. Luckily, mister LeRoi arrived at a good hour. We are going to need all help possible." Integra kept telling to Seras.

"So what should I do then?" Seras asked, seeing how overwhelming the whole situation turned out to be.

"Stay close to him and wait, even with all the data you collected, it may take us a while to figure out what they are up to. Tomorrow you'll get your mission. Until then, stay alert and clear your mind." Integra ordered.

"Understood." Seras then exited through the door with Integra's words still playing in her mind. Whatever awaited them was meant to be heavy.

 **In a compound, hidden somewhere in England.**

A group of hooded men entered to meet with their employer. They went into a small building where the man in question was sitting nonchalantly with his men hearing music and having a bloody mary in a glass cup. He turned to them slowly, greeting them as they became visible. The men stood in front of him, ready to hear him talk.

"You came a little late, but that's fine, really. Gives me more time to prepare the meetings. I take it you've heard of our recent issues in the old labs." The host told them as they approached. The group's leading man, an imposing man with stitches and cuts all over his body and an unusual green skin, answered for them.

"Aye. Hellsing's pet hound and Nettie's ebony warrior did a number on it. Not like it matters at this point." The host smirked at this.

"That's right. Just had to go snooping around. But that's fine, really. I want them close up to see what I will accomplish, but they could use a wake up call. That's why you're here, boys." Then with a gesture he ordered his men to open a weapons vault behind him.

"Hellsing's gonna feel this." He mused to himself with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **'Til the body lasts.**

 **[1954, somewhere grim and isolated in the middle east]**

Millenium's hounds raided the area they had bombed down to ashes in search for something rare. Something special that the Major wanted to get his hands on, of at least confirm was real.

All they had encountered so far were burned down skeletons, or their remains at least. What they were looking for was different. They knew the blast wouldn't have damaged it, that it should be practically intact, but they still had trouble searching.

They piled up the remains and burned them down to make sure they wouldn't spring back to life. In their job you never knew what could go down.

They eventually got to the epicenter of the temple ruins, some strange altar that had crumbled was there. A deep hole like a fontain was in there. The ghouls carefully walked closer with their weapons drawn, accounting for surprises.

When they got there and catched a good glimpse, they eyed a weird sight: An iron casket, large enough to fit a big and tall man. It was destroyed, by sheer force and strength of whoever was inside. It seemed like someone was wide awake now. The question was where.

As in unison with the discovery, there was word of notice from a nearby soldier of their ranks.

"I think we've got one more for the fire, herr captain." Came from a scout of the ones raiding the place after finding what looked like another rotten corpse. An unfortunate scout on that, because as soon as he turned to resume the scavenging, a devilish shape reformed right in front of him. They had found the man of the casket and he played them like a damn fiddle into his game.

 _ **"Oh, bUt thEre's plenTY moRe than oNe, actuALly."**_

Had it been Alucard, as they were used to, that would have been a swarm of bats forming a humanoid shape armed with a pair of pistols. But even a heavy bullet from that to the face would have been merciful compared to what they were about to witness. Purple flames covered the man and engulfed him, healing him and regrowing his skin. Charred bugs hopped on him, melting down onto him until he was halfway becoming what he used to be.

In that decomposed rotten state that even the ghouls found unnerving, something lit up the man's face for good: a crooked snarl with crooked teeth.

The closest soldier fired his carabine as quick as he could, the man didn't even care. They thought that would nail him but as the bullets stormed through the air towards him, the man just walked through, letting the bullets bounce off his ribcage area. He closed the meters gap between himself and the soldier in a way that made him seem like a blurr and when he was there, his hand found it's way into the soldier's spine.

With a squeeze and a hard pull, he ripped out the spine, the skull still attached to it.

The others froze for a short time at this display but they quickly responded by firing all their weapons simultaneously. It made no difference to the man. He zoomed to their position with a speed that left a sonic boom, covering dozens of feet in a moment. His body pretty much danced through the gunfire, not even once tagged.

Three soldiers got split in pieces with a fierce slash from the claw-like hands, which then gripped the head of the closest ghoul, squeezing it until the point of squishing.

With each life he took, his body revitalized faster and better, and he would soon regain his old glory.

Having depleted ammo, two more ghouls tried to slam the butts of their rifles against the great man, only for him to stop them with open palms and rip them from their hands.

The man then proceeded to use them to bludgeon his two attackers in a melee frenzy.

But his sharp senses caught and analyzed a few sounds in the background, recognizing the threats. A rocket had just gotten launched, aimed for his head. In a display of his speed, he moved his upper body swiftly to a side, letting the projectile fly past him harmlessly. But he then asked himself, why stop there?

Now in a quick movement of his hand that no one could perceive, faster than the eye could track and enough to make the rocket seem frozen, his left hand seized it, and then twisting his stance a little, he re-directed it and threw it back at it's sender.

The rocket went deep through a ghoul soldier's chest, blowing him up from the inside and letting out a bloody display of guts and chunks all around.

He then struck his fists against the ground, leaving the rest of the attackers confused as to what he was doing but they didn't waste any time as they began shooting him with their automatic weapons.

But a burst of large black spikes rose erected from the ground and blocked their offense, then a second surge of these spikes sprouted right below the gunners, impaling and lifting them a couple of meters from the ground in all sorts of weird angles.

The ones that were further away pulled the pins of their grenades and hurled them at the man. He watched silently as they exploded right in front of his face as he walked closer in a crooked stance. There was no damage done to be seen. In response to that nuisance, he stretched out his arm and spikes quickly flew out of his palm, digging into the brains of the offenders easily.

Having spent enough time healing and consuming to speed up the process, the man's semblance and overall look became better. He stood 7 feet tall, with long hair that went straight behind his but not on the sides. His eyes were shiny white, eyeballs spinning until their pupils faced front, crimson colored. His ears were slightly pointy and he sported a clean and slight beard. He was covered in blood and he didn't bother about that, not in the middle of the rush and adrenaline pump he was in.

He wasn't a skinny and crooked decomposed body anymore, because each monster he ripped filled him in a dreadful but delightful way.

'Mathias, enough playing with the food.' An eerie thought of him came. His mind assured him.

Listening to his more rational aspect, Mathias Drake kept walking forward to meet and be greeted by quite some opposition.

The kraut bastards had gathered their arsenal and ranks in front of him, thinking they could bring him down with their tanks. There were 4 of these tanks and in the blink of an eye they were already firing off alongside their scouts and heavy soldiers. Their shells, bullets and other projectiles soon created a curtain of smoke and fire around the Drake and they kept it going for about half a minute.

The shape of Drake dissapeared from their sight with all the smoke around and for that time they actually thought him to be done for. They ceased to fire but only after their ammo got depleted. They stayed in place, staring and watching to make sure the target was down.

Damn fools, they should have ran away and called it a day when the chance was given to them.

Clouds quickly dispersed all over the area, where there once was a clear sky. The clouds were massive and fully charged, in a very odd way. They seemed like storm clouds, cumulinimbus as they were scientifically called.

This all slightly took their attention away from the beast they were fighting, and it freaked them out the whole event was related to him, that he was directly causing it. Such thing wasn't expected.

The sound of mighty thunder broke the silence hard. The weather the Millenium soldiers witnessed was far from normal or natural. The sky turned red for a moment and when they wondered what the fuck was going on, the Drake's voice could be heard right behind them to enlighten them.

"You may think this is bad but for God's sake, really? I'm the one who will have to walk the whole fucking road alone." He quipped before calling down red lighting on the surprised and unsuspecting enemies.

The outcome was devastating. Tanks, trucks, the men, all vaporized with fatality. Drake's face, like the unholy sky above him, lit up. This with a blissful smile.

He may search for inner peace most of the time, but those slaughters against the scum were always good to his black heart. He was having fun in a twisted way but it sat well on him.

Now, to move out of the dump and find his purpose in this age. Perhaps more creatures needed to be slain. It didn't matter, he had all the time he needed, the Deadside's secrets were revealed to him and he would use them for good.

Hopping between worlds had enlightened him and consuming enough heathens would give him the scoope to the new era awaiting him.

During his fight and the subsequent walk, he snatched some midnight snacks. Scouts who at least knew some crap.

He was on the 50's, meaning that Dr. Randolph could still be waiting for his return, with a lot of candidates to join his humble army of salvation.

The foolish krauts of Millenium had searched for him too, probably to abuse his powers for their lost but die hard cause. Making clones and slaves of the sort. They found his resting place and bombed it down before ravaging it.

A few dark monks who watched over him were wasted in the attack. Too bad, but their dedication and names would be remembered. The whole temple was reduced to small rubble and ashes but not him. Not even their nukes would shake him, not even while asleep.

In response, Drake had to awaken earlier than expected and make good use of his powers in the world.

So Mathias ran more crooked miles until he was out of that barren wasteland in the middle east. He took the chance to stretch his legs a little go through the sky, getting past cloud height with a huge leap in a few seconds.

He had things to do but before carrying them out he needed to know what worked and what didn't. He just had to roll with it, life was movement after all.

 **[Hellsing manor, 5:30 am]**

Michael woke up early after the uncomfortable sleep he had and visions he witnessed. It didn't take him much time or thought to go to the bathroom and wash his face a little. He looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. Being the Shadowman meant that he didn't age like a normal human. He would have liked to before, but he was way past that now. He didn't have a family or friends to worry about and he figured out that things should stay like that.

Still the asshole of the universe he thought. The feelings were different but his work was the same.

He went into the shower and washed off the scent of swamp that emanated from him. Couldn't risk having that in front of his hosts.

He began dressing, putting on his old pants and brushing them off, just as he did that, there was a knock on his door.

"May I?" Asked a female voice that he quickly identified as Seras. Michael put on his shirt and buttoned it up fast before calmly replying.

"Of course."

The door was then opened, revealing Seras, standing with a basket full of clothes. Good thing, Mike didn't want the reek of swamp on his clothes in such a classy place.

"Integra didn't want you to have dirty clothes so we took the liberty of giving you options. Call it a favor."

"Thanks." Mike replied honestly. He felt respect towards his hosts for the unnecessary but appreciated attention.

"I take it you didn't sleep too well last night. You made quite a few noises."

Vampires, super hearing, Figures. Maybe privacy would be hard with that but Michael rarely had anything to hide.

"You got that right. Don't blame yourselves though, it would have happened anyway."

Seras was rather curious about his thoughts, but she knew better than to just inquire right away without the need to. She respected the man.

"Integra also wants you to meet with her in the debriefing room. It wasn't all too hard cracking the files you found for us."

So there was progress, good. Every minute that passed, Michael could feel the urge to go find the dark minds playing with them and tear down their walls. Seras could relate. She turned around so Michael could change clothes, which he did quickly.

"You know, you never quite shared with us what exactly your package is. It's not necessary but it would be nice." Seras said, her attention caught by Michael's satchel. Michael's eyebrows were raised at this.

"Just that? Take a good peek if you wish." He replied with all calm, placing it down on the bed for Seras to inspect. She suspected a wide arsenal, not like it would fit there though, at least at first sight. The moment she thrusted her hand carefully, she felt quite a lot of space and well occupied. Michael smirked at this.

"Deceiving looks, huh?" Seras commented as she watched.

Michael and Seras walked towards Integra's office, chatting along the way. Michael really had to praise the inner decoration and architectics in the home. It was a big honor to Mike to walk in the home of a Hellsing. He was a major outcast everywhere but in bars back at Lousiana so being received and welcome there, that was just a nice feeling.

"Did it really hurt when she knit that thing into your ribs?" Seras asked about the mask of shadows, bonded to Mike's chest.

"I was asleep when it happened, and I do thank for it." Mike replied honestly. "So, do you like sleep in an actual coffin?"

"That's right. It's quite comfortable, I assure you. Old habit picked up from my master."

"Right. Well then, I take it you don't go out in broad daylight without a hat and glasses."

"I'm not as susceptible to sunlight as some have made me out to be, I do avoid it though. Tell me about your boss, is she bearable?"

"Somewhat. Agnetta might be a literal and metaphorical witch but she's got her way with her subjects. I never had to do something I didn't feel right about. How about Integra?"

"I can take it. She's wise, even if she seems like a stone cold bitch at times. England would be fucked ten times without her."

"I can see why."

The two of them opened the door, greeting the guards who responded with nods. There they saw Integra, she motioned for them to sit and listen to what she had for them.

"Morning, Mr. LeRoi, enjoying your stay I hope." She cordially greeted before moving to the main subject.

"Yes, for real. I'm led to believe you have something for me." Michael said, going to the point.

"And me too. Something about Drake?" Seras added, making her presence and involvement in the matter clear.

"Oh yes, we looked into the files you salvaged. They were most useful in tying the links of Drake's operation." Integra explained to her acquaintances.

"Did anything pop into the radar?'

"A place. A bar here in England. The man was careful to not leave traces behind but his goons didn't seem to think the same. They have meetings in the basement, they seem to traffic weapons through some tunnels."

"An underground network it is. Founded and built at the dawn of the twentieth century. I've read this before, thrilling tales." Michael said, elaborating his deduction.

"So the crooks have been living right under our noses all along. I don't like that." Seras responded in understanding.

"Well then, we've got it. We will go there at night, when it's full the most." Michael stated.

"Give them something to consider." Seras supplied. "I like it."

"I don't want you wreaking havoc on the streets so keep it quiet. It would be unfortunate to have witnesses, specially here where we live." Dictated Integra, making her orders clear to Michael and Seras, who nodded in response. "Get all the information you can and then shut them down."

"Don't worry. It'll be dead silent." Michael assured her. Seras smirked at this.

"Speak for yourself on that." She said. With all cleared out, Michael bowed a little in respect and exited the office with Seras, thinking of what to do next. The dreams still plagued him though, he couldn't help it but feel his mind invaded by what looked like Drake.

As he walked, Michael thought of opening a little about that, only for Seras to do so first, surprising him.

"I had a weird dream last night. A man, tearing a bunch of kraut dogs to shreds. Thought I'd let you know." She told him, thinking of the images again.

"Yeah, I had a weid dream too. Happens a lot as of now."

 **And cut, done with this chapter, sorry if I'm dragging a little, I did have a blast writing Drake's scenes. Do leave your thoughts and I do hope you enjoy. Next chapter should be more straight to the point. Sending good vibes on your way. Thanks for reading, y'all. You can leave suggestions too.**


	4. Masque of the Black Death

**"He who makes a beast out of himself, loses the pain of being a man."**

"It's not that I don't believe it, this kind of things are likely to happen but just so we are clear, did we both dream of the same man?" Michael asked Seras in a mix between curiosity and surprise as he walked into his room to retrieve some stuff.

"So it seems. What were the chances?"

"Unthinkable." Michael then began thinking of the alternative to it being a mere coincidence. "Think this Drake guy has been messing with our minds? Long range telepathy maybe?"

"My master taught me that it is possible so it wouldn't surprise me but it sure as hell would upset me." Seras then wondered what purpose did the images serve. "Fuck it, I bet he just wants us to lose our cool now that we're closing on to him."

"Maybe. I suppose he wants some reaction from us. And soon he will have just that." Michael assured her as he picked up his stuff for the mission. His bag had all they needed and even more.

"Are you packing too?"

"Oh, you'll see." Seras said with a smirk, then she walked off, leading Michael to where she kept her stock.

On the basement there was a weapon's vault that she held dear, guarded by two agents. She signaled for them to move up and open since they knew the drill. When the gate was open, Michael had his eyes wide in amusement as he looked at the police girl's arsenal. Now that felt like christmas. Carabines, grenades, RPG's, assault rifles and such but what really mattered to Seras were the big guns. Large cannons that no one would have expected a girl of her size to carry, they were bigger than herself and looked heavy too.

Michael then whistled and clapped slowly in approval. As he did, Seras reached for her basic kit right in front of him. Some explosives like C-4 and Semtex for emergencies and demolition, a fierce looking combat knife for Close Quarter Combat (CQC), a couple of pistols that would reduce any skull to mush and then her prized thing, a large rifle with anti-aircraft rounds and a solid mechanism that she greased herself.

"What? Feeling aroused?" Seras joked with a grin looking at Michael, her rifle held with extreme expertize.

"Yeah, probably." He replied with a smug look. "A little overkill, don't you think?"

"Overkills are underrated. It might stand out too. You've got your tools and I've got mine." Seras pointed out and Michael smirked at that.

"They would be crazy to not notice it but they would be even crazier to try and do something about it. Alright, I guess we're packed now." He settled now ready for the job. He and Seras would then study the address and go for it at the right time of the day.

After spending most of the day getting ready for their mission and walking around, the right hour came, giving them cue in to make their trip. They travelled easily and in time with Michael on the wheel and Seras to his left talking to him to ease some of the tension. Their vehicle was a simple limousine that was surprisingly fast, courtesy of Hellsing. Michael had asked for a good ride and Seras agreed. It was bulletproof and had some weapons packed secretly. Would be a bitch if a cop made them pull over but they could always try and mind wipe the fool if that were to happen.

"You really know how to drive, huh?" Seras told him considering the relatively short time it was taking them to get to their destination.

"I used to be a cab driver. Some crap you just don't forget." He replied without taking his eyes off the road.

After a while they made it to the low hood in a barren street in which their target was supposed to be hidden. As they did, night fell on them prompting Michael to shift into his darker form. Now there was Shadowman. He kept on driving while Seras raised her eyebrows and whistled in amusement.

"Nice look." She complimented him.

"Thanks, I guess. This doesn't make you uneasy, does it?" He asked out of courtesy.

"Nah, it's cool, I've seen worse. Though I think the crooked fangs waiting for us might actually piss themselves." Shadowman actually chuckled at her response.

"Yeah, they would be wise to."

When the grimmly bar was found, they both exited their vehicle excitedly. They stared at the building for a moment, it wasn't all too big but it should be enough for it's designated purpose: hiding scum and heathens off all kinds and putting them to make weapons and procreate. This didn't engross the two though, they were used to it all.

"So do you want to go in guns blazing and shredding them all or do you have something better in mind?" Shadowman asked as he pulled his dual action shadow guns. Seras just mused with a hand on her chin.

"Let's see." Then having looked around for a moment she spotted a vehicle that she assumed belonged to an owner, parked in the alley. It looked expensive. Good. Now she had an idea.

A few minutes later, there were hard and continuous knocks on the door at the back. This kept going for a while and loud until someone finally took a peek through the whole.

Outside stood Seras with a grinning expression and sitting on the the windshield of a totaled car. She also Michael's sunglasses on for effect.

"Is this junk thing yours?" She asked in a joking manner.

The man at the door came out violently, opening in a very angry manner. He was a moderately big caucasian man with a bald head and strong build. He had a shirt with a confederate flag stamped on and a vest on top of it. He had a six-shooter at hand and also noticeable fangs and red eyes, making it obvious that he was a vampire.

"What did you do, smash it with a truck?" The man asked out of shock and anger.

"Actually, twice." Seras admitted happily and then a quick gunshot went through the man's head, silencing him cold. Seras felt good to do that. Shadowman then came from behind the trash cans.

"Good work. Now let's roll in before someone misses the bastard." He said while walking into the entrance.

"Pfff, like somebody would." She said as she followed. They went through the door and looked into a very poorly illuminated corridor. Knowing the place was about to get clouded by guards, Shadowman raised his guns and aimed for the few light bulbs up there.

"How good are you in the dark?" Shadowman asked in advance.

"Like a bloody bat." Seras replied firmly and with confidence.

"Neat." Then the lightbulbs were shot off, leaving them in a tactical advantage as the designated henchmen of the place went in to inspect. They were soon greeted with kicks and punches that left them splattered all over the place.

Shadowman just chuckled at his work while Seras licked the blood off her fingers eagerly. A lot of blood had been splashed over her uniform and hair but that she didn't mind, things were looking up for her.

"Enjoying the walk, aren't you?" Shadowman joked as he and Seras headed for the next door.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She said before kicking down the door and raising her rifle at any possible threat. What they found was apparently the kitchen.

They saw a crew of vampires holding knives and cleavers. Now a lot of the ones who stood there seemed frozen for a moment, looking at Seras and Shadowman covered in blood. They guessed right, some of them would actually piss themselves when looking at Shadowman. In reaction they began throwing their knives at the two, only for Shadowman to blast them to pieces in mid-air until they ran out.

"How silly, the men attacked us with knives." Seras remarked faking an amused tone before executing all the cooks in a quick succession of headshots that turned their brains to mush and bits. Shadowman smiled at this, then another cook came from the fridge empty handed. He tried to run away only to be met with a fist to the gut from Shadowman, who then picked him by the neck and pinned him against a wall hard enough to crack it.

"If you do as much as a scream, I'll really give you something to scream about." Shadowman warned as he shoved an index finger through the vampire's shoulder, the grip on his neck stopping him from talking. "Seras, do me a favor and grab one of them propane tanks there, make the guys outside a present, would ya, darling?"

Seras then caught a cigarrette thrown at her by Shadowman, then she turned to the propane tanks used to cook.

"Now we're talking." She said with a grin.

A few guys outside in the bar were hearing the ruckus in the kitchen, the conmotion travelled fast. Instead of charging into their deaths they just waited outside with their guns out, planning to ambush those messing with them and trying to trash the place.

The bar was a front or cover for some deep and nasty operations going in the vampire underground. Drake had paid them a good sum to make tunnels and traffic weapons and beasts through them. A lot of local vampires stayed there too in order to avoid detection. They stayed under Hellsing's radar but that was over now.

"The moment those pricks come out I want all your bullets going through their skulls, alright?" Everyone nodded at their boss. They were used to preying on the weak but their current prospect was grim.

They did not know who came for them but they could picture it being Hellsing's hounds. Now they did know Alucard was long gone, that was certain but some of them actually feared he would return one day to rip them to shreds. Little did they know there were scarier things to worry about at the time.

The footsteps were heard in the silent atmosphere, all activity had ceased in the bar to focus on the uninvited guests. They gripped their MP5's and Uzi's carefully to pump them full of lead when they showed their faces. Alongside the footsteps came the cheerful voice of a young woman who was just having a good time. She seemed to be telling a joke to her companion.

"So the crazy chick walks into the bar and yells: Free shots for everyone!" Said the voice and as in unison a propane tank with a cigarrette attached was violently thrown through a wall, breaking it apart and falling right next to the gunmen.

There was a loud explosion and most of the death squad rushed for cover but the blast still scorched and killed a good few of them, dispersing the rest.

There they saw their attackers and for that moment they felt like the people who danced at the ball in that one Poe novel, Masque of the Red Death, just as the titular Red Death pulled off it's mask and brought hell to them, only that their death was personified by an unholy duo that stood armed to the teeth.

Those that weren't engulfed by the explosion tried to fire their guns at them but they were lost already. Bullets from a rifle flew at them as well as shrieking souls fired by the Shadowgun, tearing through bone and flesh like wet paper. Many kept shooting but their rounds bounced harmlessly off a shield that Shadowman had drawn, called the Enseigne. Seras and Shadowman killed twenty-one vampires or so with their combined fire and they were aiming for more.

In the heat of battle, Seras ran out of ammo, prompting her to do things with her bare hands. She went forwards while Michael provided cover fire, dashing between bullets until her fist collided against some punk's chest, caving it in and sending him flying right into nine more, knocking them off their feet. She happily pulled the pin of a grenade with her sharp teeth and tossed it down onto the closest shooters, hearing the loud boom.

Feeling the urge to get his hands dirty too, Shadowman went and ran head on against the remaining vamps, tackling them with enough force to break their limbs and heads apart.

Before they could think of rejoicing in their good work, another pale and bald thug came out of the restroom with his pants still down and a Magnum revolver in his hand. Must have heard the party outside, thought Michael.

"What the blazes?" Asked the sickly vampire. Seras was about to put a slug between his eyes when someone behind him beat her to the punch.

The vampire fell forward with a knife to the heart and a bullet to the back of his head. Behind him stood what looked like another vampire, somewhat skinny, shirtless and wearing sunglasses. He quickly threw his weapons to the ground and raised both of his hands in an act of surrender and peace, saving him from Michael and Seras' fire.

"Please don't. I mean, come on, I never even liked the ass wipes working here." The vampire spoke. Seras looked at him in amusement, sizing him up too.

"Well, ain't you the smartest little fella we have encountered in our long ass line of work?" Seras said while aiming at him, as did Shadowman, both casually and smiling.

"Do you have a name or do you want us to call you one?" Michael interrogated the vampire.

"I do. It's Cassidy, mate." He replied with a smirk.

"Cas, and do you mind me calling you that?" Seras asked with a smile, her weapon still in hand.

"Oh well, my friends call me that but at this time, you might as well be." Cassidy replied while trying to stay on their good side. "Mind me explaining some shit before we go further into this fancy chit chat?"

"Do us the favor, Cas. Enlighten us." Michael said walking a little between the rows of downed corpses Seras and him planted.

"Fire up." Seras encouraged him.

"It'll be my pleasure to. So where do I start? Yeah, suit yourselves up, it's gonna be a fun trip, actually." Cassidy explained as he sat down to proceed with this exchange.

Seras and Michael heard what they had to, Cassidy was a vampire, a very old one on that, had lots of story with other vampires, hunters and preachers, had lived over a hundred years to tear shit up, making him easily older than the two put together and had developed quite a lot of tastes and addictions over these years. He was kind of a junkie, a drunk and a fighter.

That day he had headed into that shit hole answering the call of his species, hoping to get some good laughs and drinks, only to end up feeling out of place between the grimm sick vampire folks that dwelled in England. He was glad they got slugged actually. He was too stoned to care for himself even. Now he had a deadman and a vampire chick interrogating him but he didn't mind at all. He just had to roll with it.

"What do you know about Drake? Does he come often or is he an owner?" Michael asked him, to which Cassidy shook a little due to the mention of that name.

"Drake?" Cassidy asked for good measure, clearly having heard but being a bit dazed.

"Aye." Seras assured him with a calm tone, a smile and a cock of the head.

"The guy is like a fucking ghost. No one I know knows him directly, those who know about him didn't think he was real until some days ago. The guy's like royalty when it comes to our kind." Cas answered further.

"This place was on his name when we checked. Know what he's hiding here?" Michael kept digging.

"We know there's more to this place than just a rectum hole for suckers. There's something more, ain't it?" Seras supplied, to which Cas smirked.

"Come over, I'll show you."

They did as told and headed into a hallway that Cassidy had inspected before.

"The punks here were too wasted to see me coming." And that was true, they were too strung up to notice him peeping and snooping all around. He opened the cover leading to the basement and went in, showing Michael and Seras around. "Just telling ya though, this is quite the dangerous place."

"Really? Give us the tour." Seras said with a smile and shrugging. They were in for a nice little walk.

 **[1950, London]**

Matt Drake was way too many things for just one person. Patient and calm luckily just so happened to be two of them. He had enjoyed a nice sleep like no other while it lasted, to the point where he began to wish he would not wake up. But all that changed when that beautiful catharsis was taken away from him by the fucking nazi vampires who disturbed him and intentionally so.

He took a good enjoyable look at an ancient relic stuck and inmortalized on the walls of doctor Randolph. A broken blade, split in few pieces yet still deadlier than most weapons known to man. He had history with the weapon and it's wielder but that wasn't important or relevant whatsoever. Not at the time.

He took a deep breath and decided to finally drink from the cup of champagne he had been holding for so long while getting all nostalgic. It tasted good, being the first drink he had in a truly very long time.

"Here's to us, Sync." He muttered, thinking of the old fella he fought thousands of years ago, his respect and fondness for him never dying through all that time. "You never wasted any words. Your acts said it all."

Footsteps were heard as a friend approached him with good intentions. Randolph had been very kind to let him stay there for the time being. He had nowhere else to go. Well, that was wrong, he had everywhere to go but only in there he felt good to start his new life.

"Not that I don't appreciate your presence, in fact it's always a pleasure but I would really like to know what you have in mind. I have waited long for this and I would like to be of use." Randolph commented, bringing Drake to think of a good answer through for his friend.

Doctor Werner Randolph was a man of science, kind of polarizing Drake's more spiritual approach. They did however share many views and thoughts on the world, leading them to similar conclussions.

The world was a shit place.


	5. Update on the Status

**Author's Note:**

 **Why, hello there all you coolcats, loyal readers and friends following this story. You may not be a lot but you sure mean a lot to me. Hence why it saddens me to tell you that this little project of mine here is going into hiatus, sorry. Now worry not, I'm not giving up per se, I'm just trying to put some things together and get a grip on things before I continue. A lot of things showed up and other projects have taken priority over this one, if you're interested on checking them out be my guest. I mean, I could have kept going with the story anyway but recently I've been becoming more and more of a perfectionist, which has led me to choose cutting of the story while it's still good over making a mess of things because of the schedule. Sorry about it. Good news are that in the future I might just remake it! Once I'm done with my other stories, one of them should really concern you since it's Hellsing related. I'm planning a bit of a solo Hellsing fic that's set after canon, centered around a few OC's and what not. If you could check that out when it happens, I'd be most grateful. I already am, actually. I thank you all for your support, having encouraged me this far. You guys are the best, sending good vibes on your way.**

 **'Til we meet again, friends.**


End file.
